Greatest Temptation
by Songbird1986
Summary: Imagine knowing about Castiel's telepathic abilities and sending him the most vivid and explicit thoughts your mind can muster until he can't take anymore


Dating an Angel certainly had its bonuses, but one of its drawbacks is that when Castiel is working with the Winchesters he gets a little distracted from your needs. Castiel has introduced you to whole new realms of pleasure you had never known before, which had made you want him pretty much all the time, so after two weeks of no alone time with your angel you're practically climbing the walls. Cas on the other hand seems to be able to switch his desires off at times like these as you had seen no burning need eating him alive as it seems to be doing to you. You knew what the boys and you were hunting was a nasty piece of work that needs to be ganked but was it too much to ask for an hour alone with your boyfriend! Hell you'd settle for half an hour.

You walk back from the kitchen carrying beers for everyone as you hand them out you stand behind your boyfriend and drape your arms around his neck as he sits at the table with the boys.

"Thanks (Y/N) you're the best!" Dean says as he pops open the bottle.

"So are we any closer to finding this sonaofabitch guys?"

As your fingers draws patterns over Castiel's chest as you lean over him to look at the piles of research scattered between them. You feel Cas tense beneath your hands and a subtle smirk plays across your face. Ahh so your angel is not completely shut down to your advances just seems to be able to hide them from you very well.  
As Castiel leans forward to pull a map closer to him and he slides out of your arms, distancing himself from temptation it seems.

"We Believe the Demon we are hunting as using this abandoned warehouse as his base of operations, based on the omens and close proximity to the points where the victims are being taken"

You walk around the table and sit down opposite Castiel, as an idea crosses your mind. You know more about your boyfriends abilities then the Winchester's and more importantly how he reads people telepathically, you would just have to give him something he wouldn't be able to resist.  
You get your moment when he locks eyes with you as the boys continue to discuss the plans to trap and kill the demon around you.  
You allow memories of you pleasuring yourself over the last few days flow through your mind.  
You knew Cas has received your little message when his eyes widen and he shifts slightly in his chair.  
You press your bottle to you lips as you drink down some of the beer you send another little message to your angel.  
Your mind conjures what you would like to be doing right this minute.  
Castiel's hands grip the edges of his chair as he sees you kneeling before him and unfastening his fly, before exposing his cock to the air. You lick and tease the tip before wrapping your mouth around him and bobbing your head slowly. Hollowing your cheeks and sucking hard.  
Castiel is disrupted from the images playing in his mind by Dean's question.

"Are you ok Cas? You properly zoned out on us"

You cover your mouth to hide your silent giggle, as you look into your lovers lust blown eyes, you knew you are having the desired effect.

"I'm fine Dean just been lost in my thoughts that's all."

Dean didn't look convinced by his reply but thankfully let the matter drop.

*Castiel... You have no idea how much I want you! My pussy is dripping and aching for you. I need you so badly, I'd let you take me on this table right now!*

Castiel's body tenses as his arousal floods through his body.

*(Y/N) please... We have to help Dean and Sam right now. I desire you just as much as you desire me but now is not the right time*

Part of you knows Cas is right, but another part of you, the needy part can't wait another moment. Forgetting you have a telepathic link open with Castiel you start imagining what you would like to do with your angel. Images of making sweet love in a tangle of limbs, kissing each others bodies as you moan in pleasure.  
That's the moment Castiel snaps he grasps your hand from across the table and teleports you to your room. Laying you on the bed he gets up and locks the door before making his way over to you. Quickly shedding his trenchcoat and suit jacket. You grab hold of his tie and pull him towards you, your lips meet in a searing kiss filled with every ounce of the passion you feel for him. He groans into your mouth at the sensation of your tongue tasting and teasing his.

"You are my greatest temptation (Y/N)...I've felt your desire for days but to see and hear your thoughts today... You will be the death of me, beautiful girl"

Your deft fingers unknots his tie and throws it to the ground before unfastening the buttons on shirt. Castiel breaks the kiss to lift your t-shirt over your head, and makes very quick work of your bra. As he kisses and sucks your breasts you slide the fabric from his shoulders and let it cascade from him to the ground. You grip his shoulders as you buck your hips against his to indicate your growing need.

"Castiel...please"

As he sucks one of your nipples into his mouth as he unpops the button on your jeans and slides the denim down your legs, trailing hot wet kisses down your stomach. Parting your legs with his hands his fingers brush over the fabric of your panties, teasing through the damp cloth. You whimper his name in your needy want of him.

"I love to hear your voice like that (Y/N)...filled with desire for me"

He pulls down your panties revealing your lust soaked pussy to his greedy eyes. Dragging his fingers through your folds, grazing from your clit down to your aching entrance. Pushing his two middle fingers inside you and curling them to press deliciously against your g-spot you moan loudly as he rocks his hands into you. His palm rubbing against your clit with every quick movement of his hand, till you are quivering and arching up against him. His eyes are locked on yours as he's enjoys watching every second of you coming apart for him.

"Cum for me (Y/N)"

Your hands fist the sheets beneath you as your body erupts with the pleasure Castiel is giving you, his name repeats on your lips like some heavenly mantra as you cum hard.

You pull Castiel into a searing kiss making him groan as your tongue teases his. Trailing your hands down his chest till you reach his belt and quickly but carefully unbuckle it and open his fly. Gliding your hand into his pants you grip his hardening member, flicking your wrist and pumping him slowly enjoying the feel as his body shudders at the sensation.  
You feel the fabric vanish from around your hand as Castiel removes his trousers and underwear with his angel mojo. He leans forwards and braces his weight on his hands either side of your head and looks deeply into your eyes. Your hand that has been teasing him guides him to your entrance and he slowly thrusts into you, wrapping your legs around his waist you pull him deeper into you. You both moan at the pleasure surging through you at finally being joining together in your desire. It feel like coming home to you as both your bodies move instinctively together, as the passion rises and the tempo increases you feel the familiar and wonderful tightening in your stomach as Castiel hits all the right places inside you. You know you won't last much longer as your body writhes and shudders beneath him.

"So beautiful (Y/N)"

Castiel kisses your neck and wraps an arm around you pulling you closer together as he thrusts become erratic you know he is close too. His hot breath against your skin and his deep guttural moans sends you careering over the edge into a powerful orgasm.

"Castiel!"

The cry of his name from your lust filled voice sends him spiralling into his own release. You see stars as you feel Castiel's weight drop against your before rolling to the side and holding you close as you come down from your high.

"Your are definitely my greatest temptation (Y/N)"

Pressing soft kisses to your forehead you smiles up at your angel, winding your arms around his waist so you can snuggle against his chest.

"And you are mine Castiel"


End file.
